


it’s alright, i’ll hold you

by webs (orphan_account)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crying, Happy Ending tho, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Relationship, drabble?, i’m still shit @ feelings kids, kithes, san is the sweetest, soulmate tings, whats new, wooyoung is sad, written @ 1am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/webs
Summary: wooyoung is having a bad night. san comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	it’s alright, i’ll hold you

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from lee hi’s breathe bc that song makes me cry everytime

san finds wooyoung curled up in a ball in the corner of the bathroom floor, head on his knees and arms wrapped around his shins. the small strip of moonlight streaming in through the narrow window shortly misses his small frame, instead illuminating the mirror and casting everything in a cool bluish glow. it’s 1 in the morning in the middle of january, and the marble tiles beneath his feet are uncomfortably icy, but he doesn’t care. 

padding over to the small figure, san crouches down in front of his best friend, only now hearing the weak sniffles coming from his slight form. placing his hand oh-so-gently on wooyoung’s shoulder, he rubs it in a comforting gesture. 

wooyoung looks up, eyes red and cheeks wet. san feels his heart hurt, his soul hurt at the sight of the person he considered his soulmate in such distress. he plants feather-light kisses on the glistening tears cascading slowly down wooyoung’s face. when they are all gone, he pulls the smaller man into a hug, nose resting in his jet black hair and long fingers rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder blades. wooyoung’s head slots into the crook of his shoulder like it was made to be there. 

he feels wooyoung melt into his embrace, the tension in his muscles slowly seeping away. he’s so glad he has this effect on the younger - the ability to be a calming presence, a beacon of light if you will. he hates seeing his best friend in pain, which unfortunately happens way too often. the pair are often the ones keeping each other afloat in their confusing and tumultuous jobs as idols. when everything got too much for san, he knew he could always rely on wooyoung, so naturally, the same applied for the younger singer. the other members liked joking about their young couple dynamic, but san knew that he and wooyoung wouldn’t have it any other way.

‘we should get back to bed’ san murmurs after a few minutes, fingertips idly tracing patterns into the small of his friend’s back. he knew that wooyoung would have calmed down by now, and also would most likely have tired himself out. his knees are also starting to ache slightly from where they are resting on the hard floor, not that it mattered. he wouldn’t mind a bit of joint pain in the morning if it meant bringing wooyoung out of his dark headspace. 

he stands up, wincing slightly at the popping sound his knees made as they straighten out again. wooyoung notices his slight expression of pain. 

‘sorry’, he whispers, eyes wide and apologetic. san is quick to comfort him with murmurs of ‘it’s ok’ and ‘it doesn’t hurt’. wooyoung may seem like a confident young man in front of the cameras, but in reality he was harsh on himself and saw the pain of others as his responsibility. albeit this instance being a minor example of this characteristic, san still hated to see the younger feel bad. it was one of the many things he wanted to get rid of in wooyoung, slowly but surely. 

the duo walk wordlessly to san’s bedroom, where mingi is snoring quietly on the bottom bunk. they make their way up the cold metal ladder, and finally settle into bed. wooyoung nestles his head into san’s chest, a position san knew made him feel protected. the elder winds his arms around wooyoung’s shoulders possessively, as if to keep him safe from the big bad world. 

they lay there in silence for a while. san is starting to think that wooyoung has dropped off, despite mingi’s incessant snoring that he usually has trouble sleeping through. 

he’s on the verge of dropping off himself, before a hoarse voice makes its way into his hazy mind. 

‘sannie?’

‘hm?’ he croaks back. 

‘thank you’

wooyoung’s words are barely above a whisper, but san still feels his sincerity. his heart fills with happiness. 

‘anytime.’


End file.
